Raptada
by Ladymermelada
Summary: Ella era tan linda, tan tierna y tan rota. ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar eso a ella? Se culpaba Chat Noir. Marichat
1. Chapter 1

La noche era joven, la luz de la luna iluminaba cuatro siluetas que paseaban por el Río Sena, iban felices platicando lo bien que se la habían pasado, regresaban de una feria en la cual aunque dos de ellos no lo admitían, se habían enamorado más. Marinette reía tímidamente mientras a veía a Adrien, quien disimuladamente la veía. Alya y Nino se esforzaron para durante la feria dejarlos solos, sus amigos que son muy distraídos se perdieron de más, pues era perderlos por media hora, no dos horas como sucedió porque cierta chica se distrajo con un olor a galletas que quiso probar, y Adrien la siguió sin problemas.

Pasaban de la 1 de la madrugada, los cuatro tuvieron que separarse, pues no vivían uno cerca de otro.

-Yo me voy por allá- susurró levemente Marinette señalando su dirección.

-No me parece correcto que te vayas sola- comentó Adrien mirándola fijamente, logrando que Marinette se sonrojara por completo.

-Él tiene razón, debería compararte a tu casa- exclamo Alya con una sonrisa enorme.

-N..o, está bien, puedo ir sola- sin decir más dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo despidiéndose con una mano de sus amigos.

Sus amigos la miraron alejarse con cierta duda, pues era muy tarde para que ella se fuera sola, pero que podían hacer, ella era testaruda. Con un suspiro por parte de Alya, se despidieron para luego separarse para ir cada uno por su lado.

—

A una cuadra de su casa, Marinette iba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Iba caminado lentamente pensando en lo bien que se la había pasado sin darse cuenta que pasaba a su al rededor.

Un carro con vidrios polarizados se estacionó a su lado, rápidamente bajo un hombre que sujetó con un brazo su cuerpo inmovilizándola, y con la otra mano traía un pañuelo que puso en su boca.

Con miedo Marinette miro a su bolsa donde se encontraba Tikki, la pequeña kwamy salió violando a unos arbustos en donde veía como se llevaban a su portadora.

-Tengo que buscar a Chat Noir- dijo Tikki mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

En una mansión en patios un chico de cabello rubio despertó con una gran sonrisa, la noche pasada había sido genial, pues se la pasos con sus amigos, y aunque no lo admitiera, pasar la noche con cierta pelinegra lo hizo sonreír aun más.

Sin problemas se levantó de su cama, se alistó y fue a desayunar, estaba tan alegre que cuando su padre le dijo que no lo iba a ver en toda la semana por un viaje, le deseo suerte y que se cuidara sin dejar de sonreír, cosa que confundió a su padre y a su asistente.

-Chico deberías dejar de sonreír, te van a salir arrugas- dijo con desgana mientras engullía su queso.

-Marinette es linda... digo... pasar la noche con mis amigos fue lindo- dijo un sonrojado Adrien, cosa que ni pasó desapercibido por su amigo pero no le dio importancia, no es la primera vez que lo veía así.

-¿No te preocupa que se haya ido caminando sola tu novia tan tarde?- pregunto mirando a la nada.

Por unos segundos, el corazón de Adrien se detuvo sin embargo no le dio importancia, confiaba en que ella llegó bien a su casa, esperaba con ansias volver a verla para invitarla a pasear el fin de semana.

Llegó trepando al salón de clases, como siempre él era el primero en llegar. Pasaban los minutos y sus compañeros iban llegando. Comenzó la clase y Marinette aún no llegaba, era normal que ella llegara tarde, espero. La siguiente clase comenzó, espero, la clase concluyó, el miedo comenzó a impacientarlo, sus dedos inquietos golpeaban la mesa, él sentía que algo no estaba bien con la pelinegra. Solamente por Nino se dio cuenta que ya que el receso ya había comenzado y el salón ya se encontraba solo.

Con temor busco a Alya para preguntar si sabía algo de la ausencia de Marinette mas ella no sabía. Alya trató de comunicarse con los padres Marinette, pero ellos no contestaban las llamadas. Hasta que recordó que Marinette les había comentado que sus padres saldrían a un evento de pastelería.

Los chicos, si saben que hacer, volvieron a clases cabizbajos, trataron de no darle importancia, pero a fin de cuentas era su amiga, no podían simplemente no preocuparse por ella.

—

Marinette comenzaba a despertar, se sentía mareada y con náuseas. Comenzó abrir los ojos sin reconocer el lugar, trató de gritar pero no podía, su boca estaba amordazada, trató de moverse pero sus brazos estaban atados por atrás, sus piernas cada una atada a las patas de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.

El lugar era casi imposible de distinguir, contaba con una mesa a su lado izquierdo, la cual tenía paltos sucios, a su lado colgando del techo había una lámpara de aceite la cual daba una luz muy tenue, no podía distinguir más allá de la mesa.

-Al fin despierta- se escuchó una voz desde la oscuridad del cuarto, Marinette sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda- sabes hermosa, con ese vestido rojo té ves realmente sabrosa, y es aun mas atrayente el que estés amarrada- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida y con unos ojos sedientos.

Marinette apenas era consciente de lo que decía, miró su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que su ropa habitual había sido remplazada por un vestido rojo de tirantes, ceñido al dorso y con la falda un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Ella era víctima del miedo, quería llorar, correr, quería gritar que por favor estoy fuera un sueño.

El sujeto le quitó a Marinette el pañuelo de la boca, tenía la respiración agitada y la boca seca.

-¿Q..ue qui..quieres d.e mi?- Muy apenas podía articulas preguntas.

-De ti nada hermoso, solamente me enteré que eres amiga de Ladybug y Chat Noir, así que te usaré para obtener sus Miraculous, así poder ganar dinero- el hombre se acercó a Marinette con una mirada lasciva que hizo - mientras tanto me divertiré contigo- Dijo el hombre mientras le metía su dedo a la boca y succionaba su cuello con brusquedad y dejaba marcas sin piedad.

- _Chat, sálvame por favor, te lo suplico-_ pensó Marinette con lágrimas y miedo, mucho mucho miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

Tikki descansaba sobre la Torre Eiffel, llevaba volando desde que perdió a Marinette. Busco a Chat Noir por todo Paris, pero no había rastro de él. Ya no tenía energía volar. Lloraba en silencio la pérdida de su chica, ver como se la llevaban fue doloroso.  
—-

Ya en la noche, Chat Noir se encontraba en el balcón que daba a la habitación de Marinette, la luz estaba encendida, cuando se asomó por la ventana hubo una escena que le rompió el corazón. Los padres de Marinette se encontraban sentados en la cama, abrazados y llorando a mares.

Con el miedo en su cara saltaba por los edificios buscando a Ladybug para que le ayudara a encontrar a Marinette, incluso le marcaba pero no daba señales de vida, intentó comunicarse con ella pero era imposible.

-No es momento para que ella también desaparezca- pensó.

Cansado de saltar por todo Paris, con gran pesar se dirigió detuvo en la torre Eiffel, pues a Plagg casi no le quedaba energía. Una bolita roja que temblaba llamó su atención. Se acercó para verla y pudo distinguir que era un kwami.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó extrañado al verla ahí sola.

-¿Chat Noir?- preguntó débilmente, Chat asintió- al fin te encontré- susurró antes de quedarse conmigo.

Rápido, vamos a tu casa para que la alimentes, Tikki nos necesita- dijo Plagg dentro del anillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Adrien corrió a su casa. Ya cuando llego entro por la ventana, deposito a la pequeña kwami en su cama y de transformó.

Plagg voló con velocidad a junto a Tikki, acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Adrien, trae dulces o postres- ordenó Plagg sin mirarlo.

Adrien sorprendido fue a la cocina, nunca había cosas dulces en su mansión, pero verlas en un plató fue un golpe de suerte. Quiso comérmelas pero sabía que había prioridades. Cuando llego a su habitación se detuvo al escuchar pequeños gimoteos.

-Los necesito, ella los necesita- la voy de Tikki era apenas audible,

-Tranquila, pude ser peor todo esto

El llanto de la pequeña Kwami se escuchaba claramente afuera del cuarto. Adrien abrió la puerta con el plato de galletas, y lo puso al lado de Tikki. Plagg que estaba agarrando su mano se separó de ella volando hasta quedar a centímetros de la oreja de Adrien.

-Adrien, necesitamos hablar y necesito que te controles- dijo Plagg con una seriedad no antes vista por Adrien.

Tikki se encontraba sentada llorando con una galleta a medio comer. Plagg la veía y sentía que su pequeño corazón se estrujaba, sin embargo él no era capaz de decirlo.

Adrien se sentó frente a Tikki, acarició su cabecita con una sonrisa, y dijo;

-Come por favor, descansa lo mejor que puedas y mañana hablamos de esto.

-No- susurró Tikki soltando unas pocas lágrimas- Marinette te necesita-dijo con decisión.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Marinette?- preguntó exaltado, casi gritando.

-Sí, Ladybug me envió para decirte que necesitaba que salvaras a Marinette...ella fue secuestrada- esas últimas palabras la hicieron hundirse en un mar de lágrimas.

Plagg le dedicó una mirada molesta a Adrien para luego abrazar a Tikki.

-¿Por qué Ladybug te mando en lugar de que estés con ella y se pueda transformar y salvar a Marinette? - comenzó a gritar Adrien enojado, como era posible que prefiriera mandar a su kwami en vez de ayudar ella como se suponía que era su trabajo.

-Adrien- susurro Tikki llamándolo- Ladybug no puede salvarla... ella está con otro problema... ella...

-¿Qué problema puede ser más importante que salvar a una chica que fue secuestrada? - gritó con odio, haciendo estremecer a Tikki.

-Adrien- regañó Plagg volando a su cara- Ladybug no puede y punto, ahora haz algo para buscar a Marinette.

Adrien se puso rígido, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, débilmente se disculpó con Tikki y se sentó a su lado en la cama cabizbajo.

Una alerta apareció en su celular, le llamó la atención que era una actualización en el Ladyblog.

"Ladybug y Chat Noir, la policía de Paris los necesita"  
—-

Cuando Chat Noir llegó a la estación de policía, vio al Alcalde y al jefe de policía Raincomprix muy pálidos, mirando al suelo el alcalde le entregó un sobre que ya había sido abierto.

Con miedo saco la carta con unas fotos.

-Buenas noches mí querida Ladybug y mi estimado Chat Noir, me complace decirles que por ahora si querida amiga Marinette aún se encuentra viva- leyó Chat mordiendo su labio.

-Por favor sigue leyendo- dijo el alcalde sin levantar la mirada.

-Les mando esta carta para decirles que si no me dan sus Miraculos mañana a la 1 am o su amiga muere. Las siguientes fotos son para que vean que voy enserio.

Chat comenzó a ver las fotos, y con una tuvo para que lágrimas salieran. En la primera se veía a Marinette en una silla con un vestido rojo, una pañoleta en su boca que le impedía hablar, sus ojos mostraban el terror por lo que estaba pasando. La segunda lo hizo ahogar un grito, se encontraba Marinette de cara a la mesa, con el vestido levantado enseñando su ropa interior y una mano tocando su trasero. La siguiente fue la más dolorosa, Marinette estaba acostada sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas, el vestido levantado y con una mirada perdida, rastros de una sustancia blanca yacían en el vestido y en la cara.

Sin decir nada, Chat salió corriendo, o se detuvo hasta que se resbaló en un edificio alto. La transformación se deshizo, Plagg y Tikki acarician las manos de Adrien, lloraba, se sentía destrozado.

-Prometo que te salvaré.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo dedicado a la violacion de Marinette, lo que Chat vio en foto, si no te parece bien que escriba esto por favor salta el cap o deja de leer. Esa advertencia.**

 **Pd: dejan sus comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos. Los tomaré en cuanta.**

Marinette se encontraba en una silla atada, mirada el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante, tenía marcas de ojeras muy pronunciadas, leves cortes en su mejilla izquierda, uno de los cordones de su vestido había sido cortado, tenía marcas en su cuello tanto de chupetones de como de estrangulamiento.

-Buenos días belleza, que bueno encontrarte despierta- se burló su captor, sin embargo Marinette no lo miro, lo cual hizo enojar más al sujeto- mírame cuando te hablo zorra- abofeteó demasiado fuerte a Marinette haciéndola caer con la silla, su mano quedó marcada en su cara.

Marinette comenzó a llorar presa del miedo, lo miro con asco y pudo ver que en su mano izquierda había una cámara. El sujeto la acomodó, levantó la cara de Marinette y tomó una foto, cegándola.

Desató sus piernas, a levanto sujetándola de la cintura para ponerla boca abajo en la mesa, sus pies muy apenas tocaban el suelo de puntas. Comenzó a tocar su trasero, ella comenzó a temblar presa del miedo, intentó zafarse.

-De aquí no te vas a ir limpia- le dio una nalgada, Marinette ahogo un grito.

Levanta la falda del vestido mostrando su ropa interior, manosea el trasero de Marinette, toma otra foto. Lloraba a mares, mordía el pañuelo sofocando los gritos de desesperación que tenía en su garganta a punto de salir.

El sujeto destrozó la ropa interior de Marinette, ella intentó cerrar las piernas pero él era más fuerte y logró atarlas a las patas de mesa. Lamió de la entrada de la intimidad, Marinette arqueó la espalda con los ojos bien abiertos, él sujeto su cuello por atrás y la empujó sin piedad contra la mesa.

-Quédate así zorra, sé que te gusta- le hablo al oído, con su mano sujeto su cuello por adelante, y con su otra mano le metía los dedos sin importar que le dolía- dame las gracias que estoy empezando así y no metiéndotela... por ahora.

Marinette sentía su vida pasar ante sus ojos, le robaron su primer beso, el cual se lo quería regalar a Adrien, sentía como ensuciaban su cuerpo, lo que estaban apunto de hacerle era algo que nunca pensó que sucedería de esa manera, ella solo quería compartir esto con Adrien, ahora sentía que le estaban arrebatando algo apreciado, algo que ya tenía nombre. Caían las últimas lágrimas amargas, desgraciadamente ya casi no había lágrimas para llorar, se sentía rota.

Sintió que agarraron sus caderas y algo duro la penetro haciéndola gemir de dolor, el dolor era tan intenso que ni si quería intentó moverse, ella se sentía acabada, la luz en su mirada se perdió. Sentía como su miembro entraba y salida de su cavidad, pero ya no importaba, ya era todo, ya no importaba lo demás. Solo quería que este sujeto acabase con su vida.

No sintió cuando el sujeto le desató las piernas, solamente cuando la lanzó contra la mesa. La colocó boca arriba para volver a penetrarla. Él tenía bien sujetas su cadera con la mano izquierda, con la derecha tocaba sus pechos. Su mirada era lasciva, con un toque de burla y de decepción ya que no gritaba que la dejara en paz.

El sujeto se vino una vez dentro de ella, para después seguir con las penetraciones. Cuando estuvo por venirse por segunda vez lo saco manchando el vestido y la cara de Marinette. Tomo otra foto.

Sentó de nuevo a Marinette en la silla para después irse sin mirar atrás, la volvió de dejar a solas en la oscuridad. Marinette solo deseaba que la muerte viniera por ella. Ya no quería ser salvada, ella simplemente quería morir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chat Noir buscaba por todo Paris indicios de donde podría estar Marinette, ya que la carta no lo mencionaba, los ciudadanos lo veían y saludaban, pero Chat estaba con la desesperación al máximo, que no prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera buscar a su amiga.

Tikki se encontraba en el cuello de Chat, de pronto ella se soltó de su agarre y cayó.

- _Tikki-_ grito Plagg dentro del anillo.

Chat se regreso al ver a la pequeña kwami en el suelo sujetando su cabeza y llorando.

-¿Qué pasa Tikki?- preguntó con desesperación Chat. La kwami solamente decía palabras que no lograba entender Chat.

Plagg deshizo la transformación, se sentó junto a ella en el suelo. Sostuvo la cabeza de Tikki dando palmadita, mientras la escuchaba atentamente. Tikki lloraba.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice Plagg?

-Si, discúlpame tikki pero Adrien debe saberlo- Tikki movía su cabeza en forma negativa, susurraba pequeños "no" inaudibles para Adrien- Adrien, la razón por la que Ladybug no puede ayudarnos, es porque Marinette es Ladybug, y Tikki es su Kwami.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron a Adrien como un balde de agua fría, un nudo su garganta no le dejó producir sonidos, las náuseas se hicieron presente. En ese momento, Adrien sentía que todo su mundo colapsaba. Estaba a punto de perder a las dos mujeres que más amaba.

-Adrien- llamo Plagg por quinta vez- reacciona- le dio una cachetada al chico haciéndolo volver- se que esto no es fácil, pero Marinette depende de ti.

-¿Por qué me dicen esto apenas? - soltó Adrien sintiendo un vacío.

-Adrien- susurró Tikki, voló hasta tocar la mejilla- salva a Marinette, por favor.

Sostuvo a Tikki entre sus manos, la acunó en su pecho.

Chat Noir saltaba por los edificios con decisión, en su mente solamente albergaba la opción de salvar a Marinette, él confiaba en que su dama podia llegar a ayudar, pero al saber que Marinette era su dama, no podía depender de nadie más, todo estaba en sus manos.

El sol se había ocultado hace algunas horas atrás, aún quedaba tiempo, pero era poco a comparación de unas horas atrás, tenía que apurarse.

En lo que saltaban por los edificios, Tikki le contaba Adrien un plan para encontrarla. Tikki sentía se presencia, puesto que estaban conectadas por los miraculous, también le contó que ella era capaz de sentir el estado emocional, y que con ello podía intuir que tan mal estaba la situación por la que estaba pasando Marinette.

-¿Entonces sabes si le hicieron daño?- la pregunta la formuló con cierta rabia.

-Si- susurró a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué tanto daño le han hecho?

-Chat... - Tikki no quería responder, no podía. Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, pero tuvo que contestar ante la fría mirada de Chat- ... mucho.

Adrien quería llorar, sentía que su corazón se rompía. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, que solamente él podía salvarla, pero como puedes pensar en salvar a la persona que amas, si no eres capaz de contener tus lágrimas. El dolor por el que pasaba era intenso, y ambos kwamis lo sabían.

-Chat- susurró Tikki- siendo que casi llegamos, ve a la derecha.

Limpio sus lágrimas, se dio cuenta que se encontraban en el distrito industrial. Las fábricas eran enormes y se veían abandonas, entre más se acercaba podía distinguir que contaba con pequeños cuartos de bodegas, su instinto le decía que tenía que estar en alguno de ellos, sin embargo eran muchas, y no tenía tiempo de investigar una a una.

-¿La sientes?

-Muy poco, la siento... rota- Tikki suspiró- con lo que nos vayamos a topar contrólate, por favor.

Chat no dijo nada, si quiera la miro. Su mente estaba en Marinette, y en dañar mucho al sujeto que se atrevió a poner sus sucias y repugnantes manos en su dama.

Chat se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre caminar entre los pasillos de las bodegas, su ropa era negra y con un gorro del mismo color, no podía ser un guardia, cargaba una caja cerrada. Agradeció su visión nocturna, lo siguió por los techos sin ser detectado. Vio que el hombre se detuvo en una bodega en la que había más cajas afuera, dejó la caja y se fue por donde vino. Chat se acercó a dicha bodega, se podía ver una tenue luz por la ventana.

-Ahí está Chat, puedo sentirla- la emoción de Tikki era evidente, al igual el odio de Chat en sus ojos.

-No te prometo controlarme, pides algo imposible- dijo, Chat sostuvo a Tikki entre sus manos, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, la deposito en el techo con una mirada de disculpa. Tikki sabía que él trataría de salvar a Marinette, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Chat bajo del techo, con todo el odia que tenía, pateo la puerta y entró. La única luz que alumbraba era una pequeña lámpara, su corazón se rompió.

Frente a él estaba Marinette, tenía el mismo vestido rojo de las fotos, son su mirada perdida el algún punto del suelo, una coleta destruida y la otra a punto de deshacerse, se encontraba siendo penetrada, veía como la tenían agarrada de sus caderas y la hacían saltar. El tipo veía

con sorna a Chat, agarró a Marinette de la cintura la levantó dejando su miembro a fuera de ella, y la lanz al suelo como si de una muñeca se tratase. Chat vio su caída como en cámara lenta. El sujeto se levantó, ya con su miembro guardado.

-¿Acaso no es hermoso ver como alguien tan bella se rompe?- se burló mirando a Marinette- Si la quieres viva, o lo que queda de ella- sonrió con malicia- dame tu miroculous y el de Ladybug y será toda tuya.

-Nunca- grito.

Chat salto sobre el sujeto, él lo esquivo burlándose, Chat no estaba pensando, comenzó a tirar golpes, el sujeto fácilmente los esquivaba, cuando tiró una patada, el hombre le clavó una daga pequeña en su costado izquierdo haciéndolo enojar más.

Chat sin pensarlo, dio una zarpada en la cara arrancándole el ojo izquierdo, el sujeto gritaba de dolor, si embargo no era suficiente, dio otra zarpada en el pecho, destruyó la camina, dejó unas marcas profundas en el pecho. Chat estaba lleno de sangre, el lugar estaba igual, pero no era suficiente, él necesitaba saciar más sustancias de sangre.

Tikki apareció frente a su cara, colocó sus manos en la nariz de Chat, con delicadeza movió su cara hasta donde pudiera ver a Marinette. Dejo al hombre, medio muerto, de lado, para ir con si princesa.

Chat la abrazo, colocando delicadamente su cabeza sonre su pecho, sentía su respiración lenta, tan pausada, que si no estuviera así con ella pensaría que está muerta.

-Princesa, perdóname- sostuvo su mano, la acercó a su boca y le dio besos pequeños.

Llamo al 911 para que se llevaran al sujetos. Cuando quisieron llevarse a Marinette él quería negarse, pero la voz la Plagg lo intentó tranquilizar hasta que accedió. Si embargo no acabó ahí, cuando ambulancia se la llevó, él los siguió. Se prometió a sí mismo nunca abandonarla, él no permitiría que ella sufra de nuevo

Falta un cap y terminó. Iba a subirlo antes pero me cortaro el internet :( Dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
